MarioBook
by Mario013
Summary: Mario found a site called Mario-Book where he can chat with his friends! Read as Mario characters from Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, Super Paper Mario, ect.,...well, chat!
1. Chapter 1: Mario discovers MarioBook

**Okay, I first thought of calling this Fanfic _Mario Chatroom, _but then thought that _Mario Book _was more creative. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

Chapter 1: Mario Book

"Hey-a Luigi, whatch-a doing?"asked the plumber Mario as he saw his little brother, Luigi, typing something on his laptop computer.

"Oh, just-a chatting with-a Daisy!"answered Luigi, continuning to type.

"Uh-huh, and just-a how are you?"

"On Mario-Book, of coarse!"

"And just-a what the ravioli is that?"

"Oh, it's a site where you can put a picture of yourself and chat with friends!"

"Really?"asked Mario, rubbing his chin,"Can I be part of it as well?"

"Sure!"said Luigi enthusiasticly.

"Alright-a! Let me-a go get my laptop!"

And with that Mario ran to his room, turned on his laptop, made his own account, ect.

* * *

_**Later...**_

_MushroomKingdomHero (Mario) signs in._

_GhostSlayer031 (Luigi) signs in._

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Let me-a guess. You're GhostSlayer031, right Luigi?

GhostSlayer031 writes: I just wanted to make myself seem cool!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: I understand.

GhostSlayer031 writes: Really?

_MushroomKingdomPrincess (Peach) signs in._

_SarasaraLandPrincess (Daisy) signs in._

_LumaRuler (Rosalina) signs in._

MushroomKingdomPrincess writes: Hi Mario! Hi Luigi!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Who-who are you?

GhostSlayer031 writes: Mario, they're Peach, Daisy and Rosalina!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Oops, a-sorry!

SarasaraLandPrincess writes: LOL that's okay, Mario!

LumaRuler writes: Is GarlicFreak signed in?

GhostSlayer031 writes: No.

LumaRuler writes: Oh, thank the Lumas!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Who's-a GarlicFreak?

MushroomKingdomPrincess writes: GarlicFreak is Wario, Mario.

MushroomKingdomHero wites: Oh-a. Well, I don't-a think that-

_GarlicFreak signs in._

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Uh...

GarlicFreak writes: Hi, Rosalina, baby!

LumaRuler writes: I thought I told you a million times NOT TO CALL ME BABY!

GarlicFreak writes: Sorry...baby!

LumaRuler writes: That's it! I'm outta here!

SarasaraLandPrincess writes: Wait, Rosalina! We just signed in! Don't go!

LumaRuler writes: Alright, but only if Wario doesn't called me BABY! I hate it when he calls me that!

GarlicFreak writes: Alright, alright...baby!

_LumaRuler signs out._

GarlicFreak writes: Great, now she's gone! Thanks a lot, Mario and Luigi!

GhostSlayer031 writes: But, what did _we_ do?

GarlicFreak writes: You know perfectly well!

_GarlicFreak signs out._

MushroomKingdomHero writes: For my first time on Mario-Book I'm-a rather enjoying this!

MushroomKingdomPrincess writes: So, what should we talk about now?

GhoshSlayer031 writes: I dunno-a. I'm acually starting to want to play _Mario Kart 7._ What do say, Mario?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Sounds-a good to me!

_GhostSlayer031 signs out._

_MushroomKingdomHero signs out._

MushroomKingdomPrincess writes: Wow, short chat, huh?

SarasaraLandPrincess writes: Yeah. Although Luigi told me earlier that he had invited other people...Oh well. Wanna go to the Toadstool beauty salon?

MushroomKingdomPrincess writes: Sure!

_SarasaraLandPrincess signs out._

_MushroomKingdomPrincess signs out._

* * *

**Yes, I know. It was short. Hoped you enjoyed it, though! I will post a new chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Foes

**Second part. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 2: Friends and Foes._**

_MushroomKingdomHero signs in._

_GhostSlayer031 signs in._

_KingofKoopas (Bowser) signs in._

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Bowser!? Who-a invited you?

KingofKoopas writes: How could you trell it was me?

GhostSlayer031 writes: Obiously cus' your username is KingofKoopas.

KingofKoopas writes: Whoo ask you, uh, GhostSlayer031? Seriously, Luigi?

GhostSlayer031 writes: What? I wanted to make myself seem cool!

KingofKoopas writes: ...

GhostSlayer013 writes: WHAT?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: That doesn't matter right-a now! Who invited you?

KingofKoopas writes: Luigi of coarse!?

MushroomKindomHero writes: ...LUIGI!

GhostSlayer031 writes: What? I wanted this chatroom to be more...more _lively!_ Do you understand?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: I will...just as soon as I punch you in the mouth! Then maybe you will stop inviting _villians_ to something us _good guys _discovered.

KingofKoopas writes: Howw casn italizied you're wods?

GhostSlayer031 writes: You-a made several errors just now!

KingofKoopas writes: Well, excuuuuuuse me, uh, plumbert, but thes keyboard keysd are too tiny!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: ...Yeah, you need computer lessons.

KingofKoopas writes: Hey!;

MushroomKingdomHero writes: So now we have one of our enemies on _MarioBook._

KingofKoopas writes: This chatroom is called _MarioBook? _Are you trying to promote yourseld, Mariop?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: No-a! Besides, I didn't make this chatroom. It's was-a...Luigi, who made this chatroom?

GhostSlayer031 writes: Peach did.

MushroomKingdomHero writes: ...Oh.

KingofKoopas writes: ...Oh.

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Stop-a copying me!

_TheMaskedMan (?) signs in._

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Who are you?

TheMaskMan writes: Don't you know?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: ...

TheMaskMan writes: It's me, Mr.L, you knumskull!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Oh, Mr.L! Well-wait, Mr.L!?

TheMaskMan writes: That's right!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Who invited you?

TheMaskMan writes: Luigi.

MushroomKingdomHero writes: -Luigi!

GhostSlayer013 writes: WHAT?!

_MushroomKingdomRuler signs in._

_SarasaraLandRuler signs in._

_LumaRuler signs in._

_RulerofDinosaurs (Yoshi) signs in._

MushroomKingdomRuler writes: Hey, Daisy! We, like, signed at the same time!

SarasaraLandRuler writes: Yeah, it's like we share minds!

MushroomKingdomRuler writes: Omigosh! Your're right!

LumaRuler writes: Ew.

SarasaraLandRuler writes: Wanna, like, hang out at the 'Bling' Mall?

MushroomKingdomRuler writes: Sure thing!

_SarasaraLandRuler signs out._

_MushroomKingdomRuler signs out._

KingofKoopas writes: And they idnt even say hii!

RulerofDinosaurs writes: Hiyah guys!

GhostSlayer031 writes: Hi, Yosh. Glad you could make it.

RulerofDinosaurs writes: Wouldn't miss it for a million coins...maybe.

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Yoshi! You too?

RulerofDinosaurs writes: You too what?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: You're part of _MarioBook?_

RulerofDinosaurs writes: Yep.

TheMaskMan writes: Hey, guys! You're forgetting about me!

KingofKoopas writes: Me too!

TheMaskMan writes: I wish they would.

LumaRuler writes: Hi, Bowser. How are the Koopalings?

KingofKoopas writes: Oh, fine...I ghuess.

LumaRuler writes: And who are you, _TheMaskMan?_

KingofKoopas writes: Seriously! Ho do youu italizied your wordsa?

TheMaskMan writes: Oh, hi Rosalina! I'm Mr.L!

LumaRuler writes: But, I thought that Luigi was Mr.L.

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Well, when you're on _FanFiction, _anything's possible.

LumaRuler writes: ...

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Never mind.

KingofKoopas writes: Ugg, really! How do you itodlize?

GhostSlayer031 writes: You got me.

KingofKoopas writes: That's it! Sine no one whants to anser King BOWsER Koopa, I'm leavin!

_KingofKoopas signs out._

TheMaskMan writes: Finally! He's gone!

_GarlicFreak signs in._

_Upsidedown"L" (Waluigi) signs in._

GhostSlayer031 writes: And even more idiots have signed in.

TheMaskMan writes: With you there.

Upsidedown"L" writes: Hey!

GarlicFreak writes: Waluigi and I aren't idiots...WE'RE AMAZING FREAKS!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: ...

GhostSlayer031 writes: ...

RulerofDinosaurs writes: ...

TheMaskMan writes: ...

LumaRuler writes: ...

Upsidedown"L" writes: ...

GarlicFreak writes: ...

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Why did everyone copy me?

GarlicFreak writes: 'Cause we're STUPENDOUS IDIOTS!

Luma Ruler writes: Very mature.

GarlicFreak writes: Hey, baby.

LumaRuler writes: Stop calling me that!

GarlicFreak writes: I can't.

RulerofDinosaurs writes: What's going on here?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Rosalina and Wario have a little bit of a _love _issue.

TheMaskedMan writes: Come again?

LumaRuler writes: Do not!

GarlicFreak writes: Do what?

Upsidedown"L" writes: WAWAWA!

GhostSlayer031 writes: Why are you laughing?

Upsidedown"L" writes: I dunno.

GarlicFreak writes: I love you, Rosalina baby!

LumaRuler writes: ...

TheMaskMan writes: You know, it's very disrepectful to talk to a lady like that.

GarlicFreak writes: Says who?

TheMaskMan writes: Says me!

GarlicFreak writes: That's it! Baby, you, Waluigi and I are out of here!

_GarlicFreak signs out._

_Upsidedown"L" signs out._

RulerofDinosaurs writes: You're the only one that didn't sign out.

LumaRuler writes: Yeah.

TheMaskedMan writes: Well, if he wasn't so immature-

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Well, I once heard that Wario fell into a fjord.

LumaRuler writes: Really? Was he okay?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Of coarse not.

TheMaskedMan writes: Well, it's been nice chatting with ya, but I have somethings to do.

_TheMaskedMan signs out._

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Now to think of it, don't we have a video game tour to go to, Luigi?

GhostSlayer031 writes: Yeah, we did!

RulerofDinosaurs writes: I'm coming too!

_MushroomKingdomHero signs out._

_GhostSlayer031 signs out._

_RulerofDinosaurs signs out._

LumaRuler writes: As for me...

_LumaRuler signs out._

**Thx for reading! Don't forget to vote in my pole!**


	3. Chapter 3: Never talk to yourself!

**Third and _Final _chapter! Enjoy.**

**OK, seriously? Did you really think I was going to end _MarioBook _this quickly?**

**Heck, no!**

**_Chapter 3: Never talk to yourself._**

_KingofKoopas signs in._

_PrinceofKoopas (Bowser Junior) signs in._

KingofKoopas writes: Thanks for giving me typing lessons, Junior!

PrinceofKoopas writes: Is that why you made me join _MarioBook? _Just to tell me thank you?

KingofKoopas writes: Yup.

_PrinceofKoopas signs out._

KingofKoopas writes: Aw, c'mon! Junior, don't go!

KingofKoopas writes: Hey, you haven't made a single mistake in typing, big guy!

KingofKoopas writes: Aw, it's nothing!

KingofKoopas writes: Are you kidding? Mario himself couldn't do better.

KingofKoopas writes: You really think so?

KingofKoopas writes: I know so. Hey, wanna hang out some time?

KingofKoopas writes: I dunno. I was planning to kidnap Princess Peach this afternoon.

KingofKoopas writes: Huh? That's swell! In fact, you could not just kidnap the Princess, but also steal all her treasure!

KingofKoopas writes: Why didn't I think of that? You're very clever.

KingofKoopas writes: No, you're very clever. You could also set bombs in the castle so that when Mario and Luigi come back they'll be exploded!

KingofKoopas writes: Awesome idea!

KingofKoopas writes: Yes, yes, and I'll be King of the world!

KingofKoopas writes: Yeah...wait, what? I'll be king!

KingofKoopas writes: Well, why don't _I _ever get to be king?

KingofKoopas writes: 'Cause you're just my thoughts.

KingofKoopas writes: Oh, how dare you, Koopapoop.

KingofKoopas writes: Did you just call me Koopapoop, Fartanator?

KingofKoopas writes: Yes, I did, Princess!

KingofKoopas writes: Idiot!

KingofKoopas writes: Godzilla rip-off!

KingofKoopas writes: Underwear sniffer!

KingofKoopas writes: Justen Beiber hater!

KingofKoopas writes: ...

KingofKoopas writes: Well, I really do, Fatso!

KingofKoopas writes: Backstabber!

KingofKoopas writes: Koopaling destroyer!

KingofKoopas writes: FanFiction nerd!

KingofKoopas writes: Peace-lover!

KingofKoopas writes: jduejdewjdksadlsd!

_KingofKoopas signs out._


	4. Chapter 4: Smile, you're on MarioBook!

**Next chapter for _MarioBook._**

**Chapter 4: Smile, you're on _MarioBook._**

_MushroomKingdomHero signs in._

_GhostSlayer031 signs in._

_KingofKoopas signs in._

_TheMaskedMan signs in._

_PrinceofKoopas signs in._

_RulerofDinosaurs signs in._

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Alright, who's _PrinceofKoopas?_

PrinceofKoopas writes: I'm-

KingofKoopas writes: He's Bowser Junior, my most favorite son.

TheMaskedMan writes: Did anyone ask you, fatty?

KingofKoopas writes: What did ya just call me?

TheMaskedMan writes: Nuthin'

KingofKoopas writes: I"LL RIP YOU TO PIECES IF YOU CALL ME FATTY AGAIN!

TheMaskedMan writes: How can you if I'm all the way at Count Bleck's castle?

KingofKoopas writes: YOU...good point.

TheMaskedMan writes: They don't call me the s_mart_ one for nothing!

KingofKoopas writes: Nobody calls you that.

TheMaskedMan writes: Oh...right.

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Now that you two knuckleheads have stopped quarrelling, allow us to introduce ourselfs. I am-

PrinceofKoopas writes: Mario, _GhostSlayer031 _is Luigi, _TheMaskedMan _is Mr.L, and _RulerofDinosaurs _is Yoshi.

RulerofDinosaurs writes: Whoa.

GhostSlayer031 writes: And I didn't even say anything!

PrinceofKoopas wriets: So? Who cares?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: I don't.

GhostSlayer031 writes: ...

PrinceofKoopas writes: So...what's the point of this site?

MushroomKingHero writes: Oh, you know. Talk.

PrinceofKoopas writes: Right. So what should we talk about?

GhostSlayer031 writes: I know! Let's talk about what's new!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Nah...

PrinceofKoopas writes: I know! Let's talk about what's new!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Okay!

GhostSlayer031 writes: But I...nevermind.

PrinceofKoopas writes: So, has anyone seen my pic?

TheMaskedMan writes: Pic?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Pic?

RulerofDinosaurs writes: Pic?

KingofKoopas writes: Pikachu?

_GarlicFreak signs in._

GarlicFreak writes: Hey, guys! Wuz up?

GhostSlayer031: Honestly, none of you have noticed the _MarioBook Avatar _picture option at the side of the sceen!?

GarlicFreak writes: Uh, hello?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: No, I haven't. What is it?

GhostSlayer031 writes: I thought I told everybody that you can add your own avatar picture! Is Bowser Junior the only that pays attention around here?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Uh...

PrinceofKoopas writes: Oh gosh, I think am.

GarlicFreak writes: Is everybody ignoring me?

TheMaskedMan writes: Well, let's go ahead and make avatars.

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Yeah!

_TheMaskedMan signs out._

_MushroomKingdomHero signs out._

_RulerofDinosaurs signs out._

_KingofKoopas signs out._

GarlicFreak writes: Oh meatballs, I HATE EVERYBODY!

GhostSlayer031 writes: Why?

GarlicFreak writes: Finally, someone notices me!

GhostSlaer031 writes: Ok...so, still tying to get Rosalina to like you?

GarlicFreak writes: Rosie? Nah, I'm DONE with her. I never noticed that she was so mean!

GhostSlayer031 writes: Oh. Good.

GarlicFreak writes: Good? Of coarse it's good! I can't believe I even called her baby!

GhostSlayer031 writes: Tell me about it.

_Upsidedown"L" signs in._

GarlicFreak writes: Oh. It's you.

Upsidedown"L" writes: Yeah...

PrinceofKoopas writes: Let me guess: Waluigi?

Upsidedown"L" writes: And who are you?

PrinceofKoopas writes: I'm-

_KingofKoopas signs in._

_MushroomKindomHero signs in._

_TheMaskedMan signs in._

_RulerofDinosaurs signs in._

KingofKoopas writes: He's Bowser Jr., my most favorite son!

PrinceofKoopas writes: WILL YOU STOP INTRODUCING ME!?

KingofKoopas writes: Why?

GhostSlayer031 writes: So, I see you finally have your own picture.

_**MarioBook**_** pictures cannot be seen on _FanFiction. _Sorry about that. Mario's picture is a simple pic of him, Luigi's pic is him cutting off Bowser's head with a dagger (ew), Mr.L's pics is a simple pic of him doing a heroic pose, Bowser's is a drawing of him and Peach getting married (of coarse), Yoshi's is a pic of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Wario's is a pic of him dressed as Captain America, Waluigi's is a pic of a purple 'L', Bowser Junior's is a pic of him, and Peach, Daisy and Rosalina have the same pic of them together hanging out at the mall.**

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Yes, we did. Like mine?

TheMaskedMan writes: Uh, sure.

GarlicFreak writes: Of coarse, they ain't as good as mine!

TheMaskedMan writes: Whatever, Captain Warioca!

GarlicFreak writes: Whatever yourself!

TheMaskedMan writes: I did.

GarlicFreak writes: Why, you! Does mother know you wear her drapes?

TheMaskedMan writes: What?

PrinceofKoopas writes: Why do I have a feeling I've heard that before?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Bowser, shame on you for the pic you have put for your avatar!

KingofKoopas writes: I don't see anything wrong with it!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Mama mia! There's something with _YOU!_

KingofKoopas writes: You're making me angry. You don't like me when I'm angry.

PrinceofKoopas writes: I think I've heard that one too!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Ya know what, Bowser? Shut your fat trap.

KingofKoopas writes: That's it!

TheMaskedMan writes: Uh oh...

RulerofDinosaurs writes: Alright!

KingofKoopas writes: Get your Nintendo 3DS ready, because I challenge you to a _Mario Kart 7 _race!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Alright, then!

TheUpsidedown"L" writes: This should be interesting!

_MushroomKingdomHero signs out._

_GhostSlayer031 signs out._

_TheMaskedMan signs out._

_KingofKoopas signs out._

_RulerofDinosaurs signs out._

_PrinceofKoopas signs out._

_GarlicFreak signs out._

_TheUpsidedown"L" signs out._

**Happy late Halloween!**

**P.S. I was Captain America for Halloween!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bananas Away!

**New! _MarioBook_ chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Bananas away!**

**Mario: Do you have to continue- a this?**

**Me: Yes, I do. Everyone who has read it wants more!**

**Mario: Okay... (Pulls out Nintendo 3DS)**

**Me: Uh, what are you doing?**

**Mario: I don't know.**

**Me: Really?**

**Mario: Oh now I- a remember...**

_MushroomKingdomHero signs in._

_GhostSlayer031 signs in._

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Hello, brother.

GhostSlayer031 writes: Hello, and happy Thanksgiving!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: You've told me that already. Plus, Thanksgiving is long gone.

GhostSlayer031 writes: So? I love saying that!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Okay...

GhostSlayer031 writes: Remember how Wario ate three pumpkin pies?

MushroomKingdomHero writes: He he, yeah. Remember how Yoshi ate the turkey?

GhostSlayer031 writes: Yep. 'Member how Bowser burped in the middle of dessert?

KingofKoopas writes: Stop reminding everybody about that!

GhostSlayer031 writes: Whatever.

KingofKoopas writes: NOBODY WHATEVERS ME!

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Bowser, be quiet.

KingofKoopas writes: YOU BE-

_BananaFreakLOL (Donkey Kong) signs in._

_OMIGOSHitsaBANANA (Diddy Kong) signs in._

_Mama'sLittleBoy (Luma) signs in. _**(Requested by Owen96)**

_THOR (Toad) signs in._

_TheMaskedMan signs in._

KingofKoopas writes: Uh...

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Whoa.

TheMaskedMan writes: Okay, Luigi, I've got everyone that you wanted to invite, including the one requested by the Fanfiction reader.

GhostSlayer031 writes: Great.

MushroomKingdomHero writes: So you had Mr.L go and invite more people?

Mama'sLittleBoy writes: Yes he did.

THOR writes: Uh-huh.

KIngof KOopas writes: Oh fantastic...

BananaFreakLOL writes: I know, right?

KingofKoopas writes: Who are you, guy with a picture of a banana peel?

BananaFreakLOL writes: I'm not a guy; I'm a woman!

KingofKoopas writes: WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOOMBAS?

BananaFreakLOL writes: LOL, I'm kidding! I'm...waiting for effect...DONKEY KONG!

THOR writes: King Kong?

OMIGOSHitsaBANANA writes: No, he's Donkey Kong.

THOR writes: Oh.

KingofKoopas writes: Oh, great.

THOR writes: Well, I'm Toad.

KingofKoopas writes: There's a million toads in this game universe, so _be specific!_

THOR writes: I'm the toad who wears a blue vest and a read poka dotted hat!

Mama'sLittleBoy writes: Oh, the toad that appears on all the classic Mario cartoons!

THOR writes: Yup. And as you can tell I'm a big fan of The Mighty Thor!

TheMaskedMan writes: No wonder your picture is a pic of the Marvel superhero Thor.

Mama'sLittleBoy writes: I'm Luma.

OMIGOSHitsaBANANA writes: And I'm Diddy!

MushrromKingdomHero: Mama mia! Welcome!

BananaFreakLOL writes: So what's the point of this _MarioBook?_

GhostSlayer031 writes: Oh, just chat.

BananaFreakLOL writes: Really? That doesn't seem-

GhostSlayer031 writes: You don't have to leave your house just to chat with someone.

BananFreakLOL writes: Oh...AWESOME.

OMIGOSHitsaBANANA writes: With yah there, unc.

KingofKoopas writes: Oh, whatever.

MushroomKingdomHero writes: Bowser, get a life.

_KingofKoopas signs out._

MushroomKingdomHero writes: ...OK.

Mama'sLittleBoy writes: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD XD XD XD XD XD!

TheMaskedMan writes: Calm down, pipsqueak.

GhostSlayer031 writes: Wait a sec, is he really going to go get a life?

THOR writes: Probably he thinks you were talking about a life mushroom!

OMIGOSHitsaBANANA writes: That's a little low.

BananaFreakLOL writes: That's lower than gas prices!

OMIGOSHitsaBANANA writes: Not with ya there, unc.

TheMaskedMan writes: We better go explain to him what Mario meant.

_TheMaskedMan signs out._

_MushroomKindomHero signs out._

_GhostSlayer031 signs out._

_Mama'sLittleBoy signs out._

_THOR signs out._

_OMIGOSHitsaBANANA signs out._

_BananaFreakLOL signs out._


	6. Chapter 6: Goombas, Troopas, and Bowser!

**Hello, everybody! New chapter!**

**Me: Alright, I am now accepting character requests.**

**Mario: Oh, hurray.**

**Me: However I will do each character every two or three chapters. So be patient!**

**Mario: Why should they?**

**Me: Just because. Oh, and what were you doing on the previous chapter?**

**Mario: Oh, nothing...**

**Me: Okay...anyways, enough chit chat! On to the chit chat!**

**Mario: ...**

_**Chapter 6: Goombas, and Troopas, and a fat King. Oh my!**_

_KingofKoopas signs in._

KingofKoopas writes: Hello, everybody! The king has returned!

KingofKoopas writes: Um, hello?

KingofKoopas writes: Oh gosh, not again!

KingofKoopas writes: Oh, yes again!

KingofKoopas writes: Oh, great. I'm talking to myself again.

KingofKoopas writes: Yes, I am. Now, about my plan...

KingofKoopas writes: What about it?

KingofKoopas writes: Why, you never put it into action!

KingofKoopas writes: So? Why should I?

KingofKoopas writes: It's a fantastic plan!

KingofKoopas writes: I don't know. I mean, it's a little old, isn't it? Stealing everybody's Christmas presents?

KingofKoopas writes: Amazing, isn't it?

KingofKoopas writes: Not as amazing as Spider-Man.

KingofKoopas writes: How dare you insult yourself!

KingofKoopas writes: Wait, I didn't-

_NotaMushroom (Goomba) signs in._

_KoopaTroopa111 (Koopa Troopa) signs in._

KingofKoopas writes: ...Talk to you later.

_KingofKoopas signs out._

_KingofKoopas signs in._

KoopaTroopa111 writes: Okay...

KingofKoopas writes: Gah, who are you and what are you doing here?

NotaMushroom writes: I'm Goomba.

KoopaTroopa111 writes: I'm Koopa Troopa.

NotaMushroom writes: We're here to chat!

KoopaTroopa111 writes: We're here to chat!

KingofKoopas writes: Okay, so you're both one of my servants. Who told you about this?

NotaMushroom writes: Luigi.

KoopaTroopa111 writes: Luigi.

KingofKoopas writes: ...THAT'S IT!

_KingofKoopas signs out._

NotaMushroom writes: Oh no! He's going to go hurt Luigi for some weird reason!

KoopaTroopa111 writes: We better go stop him!

_NotaMushroom signs out._

_KoopaTroopa111 signs out._

**Hey, people! I need a good name for Dimento! Please! I'll give you imaginary marshmallows!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jurassic Park

_**New chapter replacing chapter 7 in MarioBook in January 3, 2013.**_

_**Oh, wait. That's today.**_

**Anyway, I have something to say.**

**Mario: Oh no...**

**MarioBook will still continue, however in a different way...**

**Mario: What do you-a mean,'In a different way?'**

**Why don't you read and find out...**

_Chapter 7: Jurassic Park_

"Darn it!"yelled Luigi throwing his Nintendo 3DS at the television.

"Ugh, what happened-a this time?"asked Mario as he walked into the living room.

"Stupid Kokiri won't let me by!"complained Luigi crossing his arms,"He keeps saying that I need a sword and a shield. I have the shield, but I don't have the stinkin' sword. Who needs a sword?"

"Were you-a playing _The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time_?"asked Mario.

"Yeah, so what?"

Mario sighed, picked up the red colored system and said,"The sword is hidden in a chest in a secret place where the training place is."

Mario opened the system and gave it back to Luigi. The green goblin continued playing until-

_2 hours later..._

"Darn it!"yelled Luigi throwing his Nintendo 3DS at the television.

"Ugh, what happened-a this time?"asked Mario as he walked into the living room.

"Stupid guards keep capturing me and throwing me out of the castle!"

"You're suppose to sneak past the guards, not just walk up to them and expect them to let you into the castle!"

"Oh..."Luigi picked up the system and started playing again.

_2 hours later..._

"Darn it!"yelled Luigi throwing his Nintendo 3DS at the television.

"Ugh, what...never mind. Forget you."Mario walked away as Luigi started throwing a temper tantrum.

"Yes!"

Mario heard Yoshi in his room upstairs cheering.

"What...finally, a cheerful voice!"said Mario and ran upstairs. He opened the door to Yoshi's room and saw the green little dinosaur running around in little circles with his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"Yoshi, what are doing?"asked Mario removing his cap and scratching the top of his head. Yoshi stopped and looked at Mario gleefully.

_Boy, I have never seen that dino so happy before_, thought Mario as put back on his hat.

"Oh, hi Mario!"said Yoshi as his tail wagged,"You will never believe it! Birdo asked me out!"

"Whaaat!"said Mario,"Wait a second. You've been in the-a castle all day! How could she ask you out?"

"She asked me on MarioBook."

"Now Birdo has joined MarioBook? Huh, I wonder if all the characters in this universe will join?"

"Ooo, I just got another message!"Yoshi ran over to his Fire Flower computer and looked at the screen. Mario did the same.

This is what they read:

**FabulousPink (Birdo) writes: Should we go to McMushroom's?**

Yoshi cracked his fingers and started typing while Mario read:

**RulerofDinosaurs writes: Sure! 7:00 tommorow?**

**FabulousPink writes: OK. See you then!**

_FabulousPink signs out._

_RulerofDinosaurs signs out._

Yoshi then fainted.

"Oh, great..."Mario picked up the dinosaur and layed him on his bed. The plumber them walked to his room and turned on his computer.

"Darn it!"Luigi yelled again downstairs, then came the sound of an innocent 3DS hitting the televion.

"Ugh,"sighed Mario. He went on MarioBook and signed in. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bowser Junior and Bowser were already signed in.

**KingofKoopas writes: Like I said, Donkey, I'm a more worthy foe than you are!**

**BananaFreakLOL writes: No you're not! You're slower than me and weaker than me!**

**OMIGOSHitsaBANANA writes: You tell him, unc!**

**PrinceofKoopas writes: Shut it, monkey!**

******OMIGOSHitsaBANANA writes: **You shut it!

**MushroomKingdomHero writes: Okay, what did I miss?**

**KingofKoopas writes: Mario, which one of us is a more worthy opponent? Me, or the stupid ape?**

******BananaFreakLOL writes:** I'm not stupid.

**KingofKoopas writes: If 3x plus 12 equals 21, what is x? (random problem I thought of)**

**BananaFreakLOL writes: 3.**

**KingofKoopas writes: Darn it!**

**MushroomKingdomHero writes: That's the fifth time I've heard that today.**

**BananaFreakLOL writes: What is two plus two?**

**KingofKoopas writes: Uh...**

**PrinceofKoopas writes: How 'bout this: If _h_ equals abcdefg and _a_ equals 3 and _b_ equal 1 and _c_ equals 10 times 300 and _d_ equals 9,554 and _e_ equals _mc_ squared and _f_ equals zero and _g_ equals 19 and _mc_ equals 12 and _x_ equals 666,666,666, what is _hx?_**

**BananaFreakLOL writes: ...**

**KingofKoopas writes: ...**

**MushroomKingdomHero writes: ...**

**OMIGOSHitsaBANANA writes: Zero?**

**PrinceofKoopas writes: Correct.**

**BananaFreakLOL writes: ...Need...**

**KingofKoopas writes: ...to...**

**BananaFreakLOL writes: ...go...**

**KingofKoopas writes: ...back**

**BananaFreakLOL writes: ...to...**

**KingofKoopas writes: ...school.**

**MushroomKingdomHero writes: Okey dokey...I'm-a going now.**

**MushroomKingdomHero signs out.**

**OMIGOSHitsaBANANA writes: (:**

Mario got up from his chair and shook his head.

"That was-a definitely random."

"Darn it!"came from Luigi...again.

"Oh, well. Better go-a check on him."

**Sorry that the MarioBook parts are short. Anyways, this is how I'm going to continue to right this fanfic now (MarioBook parts will be longer). Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
